


El traje del Capitán América

by Snow_White_9999



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Something cute too i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Tony no puede evitar sacar al fan que lleva dentro cuando encuentra el traje de vengador de Steve Rogers colgado en su armario, aunque tiene un público inesperado. Al fin y al cabo está en el cuarto del propio Capi...





	El traje del Capitán América

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo publiqué previamente en Wattpad, bajo el pseudónimo de yukishindouesugi. Por favor, no dudes en decirme si algo se me pasó al escribir, no tengo beta reader. Disfruta :)

Tony caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo con su tablet en mano, cuando pasó por delante de una puerta entreabierta, y se paró abruptamente. No porque hubiera visto nada peligroso, sino todo lo contrario.

Con cuidado, y tras asegurarse de que nadie le vería entrar a esa habitación, atravesó la puerta y cerró desde dentro. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron toda la estancia con verdadera curiosidad, pues era la primera vez que podía estar allí sin vigilancia y campando a sus anchas.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba realmente solo, dejó su tablet en la conocida cama del rubio, y se acercó a la segunda puerta más interesante que iba a cruzar ese día. En uno de los laterales del dormitorio había una puerta, que pertenecía a un vestidor donde se encontraban los trajes que había usado el Capitán América, incluido el primero, de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y cuya réplica se hallaba en el museo en su honor.

Él había diseñado los dos de los tres trajes que había usado desde que fuera descongelado años atrás: El que usó cuando encontró a Bucky la primera vez, y el que se puso cuando lucharon contra Ultrón. ¿Qué había de especial en esa situación, se preguntaría cualquiera? Sencillo: el que le diseñó S.H.I.E.L.D. para su primera misión como Vengador había resultado mortalmente inútil, y además él apenas lo había podido tocar.

Con un casco que se sujetaba con simples velcros y que perdió cuando luchaban contra los chitauri, el traje de Capitán América de tela elástica y más bien clásico, le saludó desde la puerta transparente del segundo armario empezando por la izquierda. Aguantó la risa al ver cómo de bien cuidados y puestos los tenía el rubio: En orden de más antiguo a más nuevo, en maniquíes negros para que no se arrugaran, y con su querido escudo colgando tranquilamente de la pared a su derecha, presidiéndolos a todos.

Mordiéndose el labio, abrió la puerta de cristal y tocó la tela. De un azul cielo casi cantoso comparado con el último que él le diseñó, más elegante y sexy, era suave, y desató en él un deseo infantil que, si bien cumplió en su momento, nunca como él quiso.

-+-+-

Steve entró en su cuarto exhalando con cansancio tras la carrera que se había dado para nada. Una llamada asustada de su amigo Bucky le hizo salir corriendo hasta su antiguo piso de Brooklyn, donde ahora vivía el ex soldado de invierno, y solo para que no fuera nada más que un canal pillado en la televisión, cuando el mando de esta se quedó sin pilas. Por suerte, comprendía la confusión del castaño, ya que la había vivido en sus propias carnes, o si no, le habría llamado inútil en la cara.

Un quejido satisfecho le hizo fruncir el ceño y ponerse a la defensiva. Concentrado en el lugar del que había venido el ruido, caminó en silencio hasta su armario de trajes y entreabrió la puerta. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de la sorpresa en cuanto vio lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

Tony se había puesto el traje de su aventura chitauri, y por la forma en la que jadeaba, con gran esfuerzo. Irguiéndose para coger aire, y cual niño pequeño, el millonario se cerró los velcros del pecho, que situaban su estrella blanca en su lugar, y el cuello del traje en su sitio. Después terminó de cerrarse el cinturón azul del traje, y se ajustó del todo las botas y los guantes.

Sonriendo infantilmente, el rubio le vio llegar hasta el escudo y cogerlo. Al ser un tejido elástico, el traje le quedaba bastante bien. De hecho, se había adherido a su cuerpo con facilidad, y resaltaba la trabajada forma de sus músculos, así como su respingona posadera. Alzando el escudo con el brazo izquierdo, Iron Man resopló, metiendo el dedo índice por el cuello del traje.

—Joder, qué ajustado es esto. No me extraña que me pidiera que le hiciera otro, me siento como una Drag Queen. ¿Se sentirá así Spider-man con tanta malla? – Se quejó. – Y cómo pesa el escudo para un solo brazo. O eso, o estoy flojo. – Con su enguantada mano libre tocó la estrella en relieve de su pecho, mientras la otra se dejaba caer con el escudo sujeto en su antebrazo. A la izquierda de los trajes había un espejo, por lo que se miró desde todos los ángulos que pudo. – Oh, qué buen culo hace. Esto explica muchas cosas. Hola, ciudadanos, soy el Capitán América. – Recitó al espejo, intentando que su voz sonara como el dueño del traje.

El verdadero Capitán apretó los labios para no reír, aún oculto tras la puerta. Semejante comportamiento solo podía ser catalogado de irrisorio o adorable, o una combinación de ambos. Tony parecía increíblemente emocionado con su jueguecito, por lo que tal vez fuera incluso un adjetivo diferente. ¿Coquetería? ¿Infantilismo? ¿Fanatismo?

Concentrado, el de ojos marrones miró hacia el suelo, mientras se giraba un poco, para ver bien las botas. Eran una de las pocas cosas que, aparte de no ser demasiado llamativas en cuanto a color, tampoco eran ajustables del todo. Llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, y al ser sus gemelos menos trabajados que los del menor, le quedaban algo holgadas.

—Me pregunto qué habrá aquí dentro. – Susurró, metiendo su mano en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón, y frunciendo el ceño al encontrarlo vacío. – Ya podría tener las llaves de casa, un móvil, o condones.  
—¿Condones para qué? – El salto que dio el millonario por el susto hizo que el escudo se resbalara de su brazo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, y rodara hacia el recién llegado. Con un pie, el capitán lo detuvo, y luego lo recogió, mirándolo como si nada. – Ese traje es para salvar gente, no para hacer… Cosas que precisen de esa clase de protección.  
—Ya, claro. – Dejando su espalda pegada al armario vacío, intentó no mostrarse avergonzado mientras se quitaba el velcro del cuello. Intentó bajar por el pecho, pero se sintió observado. – Es que… He visto la puerta abierta, y he pensado que estarías por aquí.  
—Ya, y al no estar yo, has creído oportuno… – Comentó él, acercándose al mayor. Con su mano volvió a cerrar el velcro hasta arriba. – Ponerte mi ropa.  
—Bueno, en mi defensa, si no quieres que el gato te tire los libros, no debes dejarle que se suba a la estantería.  
—Buena metáfora. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi primer traje moderno? – Sin comprender del todo sus intenciones, el genio entrecerró los ojos. Su amigo estaba muy cerca de él y no terminaba de comprender el porqué.  
—No… No entiendo la pregunta.  
—¿Ah, no? Creía que eras un genio.  
—Y lo soy, o eso se supone. – Sus ojos marrones miraron con desesperación su ropa, hecha una montañita en una esquina del cuarto. Debajo de esa ropa, por suerte o por desgracia, también estaba su ropa interior. En un arrebato se lo había quitado todo, pensando que así se deslizaría mejor por el traje. – Pero he actuado mal, lo reconozco. ¿Qué te parece si me cambio y lo dejo todo como estaba?  
—¿Ya? ¿Con lo bien que te lo estabas pasando, Capitán? – Retrocediendo dos pasos, le cedió de nuevo su escudo. Sin saber si le hablaban con sarcasmo, el millonario lo aceptó, pero no supo qué hacer con él. – Aún no me has respondido la pregunta. – Intentando seguirle la corriente, asintió.  
—Como disfraz de carnaval no está mal, pero los colores… Son un poco chillones, y los velcros mortales. Y la tela es elástica, así que la sensación es rara.  
—Nadie lo diría, teniendo en cuenta lo que te gusta llevar pantalones apretados. – Cerrando la puerta con un pie, Steve se inclinó al montón de ropa. Pensaba coger la citada prenda para demostrar sus palabras, pero sonrió ampliamente al encontrar otra cosa. Deseando desaparecer, Tony subió el escudo para esconderse tras él.

Sabía lo que pensaba el capitán de que tocaran sus cosas, y siempre se enfadaba con él y dejaba de hablarle unas horas, por lo que, cuando se volvió a incorporar con sus bóxers de Calvin Klein edición Iron Man en las manos, supo que se iba a meter en un gran lío. No obstante, cuando los ojos azules volvieron a fijarse en su persona, notó otra cosa en ellos. Una de la que era experto, por lo que se sintió aún confuso unos segundos más.

—¿Te has puesto mi traje sin ropa interior, Tony? – Ese tono lo conocía. Y le gustaba. Con una mezcla de alivio y valor, se quitó el escudo de delante, mostrándose con su azulado traje de barras y estrellas.  
—Así voy más suelto.  
—Permíteme que lo compruebe, si eres tan amable. – Acercándose a él rápidamente tras dejar caer sus bóxers, pasó sus manos por las caderas contrarias, y amasó sin pudor las nalgas del mayor, que se agarró de su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tony saboreó aquel beso bastante más que si fuera uno normal. A su ya de por sí extraña relación, el sumarle un cosplay aumentó no solo el grado de rareza a la situación, sino el de excitación en su cuerpo.

La tela se estiró cuando las grandes manos separaron sus nalgas desde fuera, y él jadeó dentro del beso que le estaban dando. Steve le obligó a levantar una pierna, y se frotó contra él de forma desvergonzada. Cuando rompieron el beso, casi sin aire ambos, sonrió.

—Pues es cierto, no llevas nada debajo, y aparentemente es cómodo.  
—No parece que la situación te disguste.  
—Es que no lo hace. Y dime, ¿qué se siente siendo el Capitán América? – La perilla se curvó con la sonrisa que enmarcó.  
—Me pone cachondo. Y creo que a ti también, ¿eh, capi?

Mostrando los dientes, el rubio volvió al ataque. Anclándose bien en sus hombros, el moreno dio un pequeño salto con la única pierna que le quedaba en el suelo, colgándose de la otra persona con facilidad. Echándose hacia atrás, el capitán dio con su espalda en la puerta del amplio armario. Tras oír un chasquido, esta cedió, por lo que tuvo que reaccionar rápido para no caer de culo con lo que cargaba.

Recorriendo su habitación a tientas, sí que se dejó caer cuando su pierna se topó con el borde de su cama. Tony acabó sentado sobre él, y aún devorándose en un apasionado beso. Alejándose, ambos tragaron saliva y se miraron completamente excitados.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿te ponen los trajecitos, Steve? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?  
—Eres tú el que lo lleva puesto. – Comentó el ojiazul mientras el millonario se quitaba el escudo y lo dejaba caer al lado de la cama, pasando después a desabrocharse el cinturón con compartimentos de su traje.  
—No lo hice con esta intención, puedo asegurártelo.  
—Entonces deja que te ilustre. – de un rápido movimiento, les hizo a ambos girar en la cama. Observando cómo la luz del reactor de su pareja se notaba a duras penas dando luz a la estrella que había justo encima, levantó la pierna derecha del millonario hasta que su tobillo estuvo a su lado. Tras una caricia desde el bulto de sus pantalones elásticos hasta su rodilla, paró en el inicio de las botas rojas. – Aquí hay una cremallera bien escondida. Esto hace más fácil quitarse y ponerse la parte inferior, y sin necesidad de tocar la superior.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras el ruido de la cremallera moviéndose llenaba la habitación. Por la costura externa de la pernera, de pronto hasta su cadera había llegado aire. Al verse liberada, la textura elástica se lanzó hacia la otra pierna, quedándose allí. Y en ese momento, Tony aferró con sus enguantadas manos las sábanas de la cama. Una de sus piernas tenía ropa, y la otra no. Y el resto, a excepción de las botas, estaba desnudo hasta el ombligo.

—Vas a follarme así, ¿verdad, capi?  
—Qué bien me conoces, Tony.

Bajando la mano que no sujetaba su pierna desnuda, el rubio le masturbó suavemente. El millonario entrecerró los ojos y jadeó de anticipación. Echando sus manos hacia abajo, buscó la cremallera de la otra pierna, y alzándola, la abrió, quedándose sin pantalones. Solo las botas rojas de Steve Rogers y la parte superior de su heroico traje era lo que le quedaba. Separando sus piernas, sonrió al otro hombre, que bajó más su mano y entró en él con dos dedos. Cerrando del todo los ojos, Iron Man se mordió el labio inferior.

Estaba increíblemente cachondo. La tela en un principio molesta del traje en ese momento le daba algo más que calor. Su cara enrojeció por esto, y por el placer cuando las yemas de los dedos contrarios frotaron su próstata. Manteniendo las piernas separadas, acercó su enguantada mano derecha a la cara del rubio. Su intención era pedirle con la mirada que le quitara el guante con la boca para masturbarse, pero el otro negó y le guiñó un ojo.

Se extasió al saber lo que eso significaba. Sacando sus dedos de él, el menor se puso en pie al lado de la cama, y se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta, la camisa, y se desabrochó los pantalones que llevaba puestos. Usando sus pies para entrar más en el lecho, Tony aprovechó para dejarle espacio. Después dejó de nuevo sus piernas todo lo separadas que pudo y levantó una. La bota roja pareció demostrar de forma más evidente su posición, y él empezó a masturbarse pese a llevar guantes. Al ser una textura diferente, tragó saliva de nuevo.  
En cuanto al capitán, se sacó una tensa erección de entre la ropa y se subió de rodillas en la cama. Dejó que la pierna alzada se acomodara sobre su hombro derecho, y se dirigió al orificio que le esperaba palpitante. Poco a poco, metió su glande, y después empezó a empujar para seguir penetrando al otro cuerpo.

Dejando su pierna alzada débil para que se pegara a él conforme el otro se la metía, se masturbó más rápido con una mano, y se agarró a las sábanas con la otra. Tenía mucho calor en el torso, por lo que respiraba agitadamente. El sudor recorría su cuello, pero los ojos azules de Steve le tenían hipnotizado. No dejaba de mirarle fijamente, buscando en él la aprobación para moverse.

Sonriendo en respuesta, cambió de posición su otra pierna de flexionada a recta y separada, para que tuviera total libertad. El rubio empezó entonces a penetrarle de forma rítmica y rápida, y para él se acabó la estimulación externa. Obligado a sujetarse con ambas manos para no alejarse por la brutalidad de los movimientos, gritó y jadeó con placer y sin pudor.  
Moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y atrás, el menor le acorraló del todo contra el colchón. Sintiendo al otro hombre retorcerse bajo él, supo que estaba dando en el lugar correcto. Aceleró aún más, intentando no perder el control sobre su fuerza para no hacerle daño. En su pecho podía verse la estrella de su traje, brillante por el reactor que había debajo. Y con su visión periférica podía ver de soslayo las botas rojas que le pertenecían a él en las largas piernas del millonario.

Con un repentino gemido, Iron Man se corrió, tensándose. Su culo se apretó a su alrededor, y sus piernas se estiraron. Él se mordió los labios, quedándose quieto dentro del otro cuerpo, notando los espasmos de su orgasmo acariciándole. Sin poder evitarlo, apretó las sábanas que sujetaba a ambos lados del mayor y se dejó llevar por su propio orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de él.

Jadeando de cansancio, ambos hombres se separaron. El rubio se dejó caer de lado junto al moreno, que puso su pierna derecha sobre este. No podía juntar las piernas después de semejante polvo, pero sí que suspiró cuando tiró con violencia del velcro de su pecho, abriéndose la parte superior del traje.

Podría haber jurado que se iba a correr de nuevo solo por sentir el frescor en sus pectorales y abdomen, por lo que gimió mientras se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba lejos de la cama.

—Joder, qué alivio…  
—Si tenías calor te lo podías haber quitado antes. – Rió Steve a su lado. Sacando la lengua fingiendo más cansancio del que sufría, Tony negó.  
—¿Con lo cachondo que te ponía? ¿estás de guasa?  
—Creo que con las botas era suficiente. Y voy a tener que lavarlo, de todas formas. – Susurró entonces. Era evidente que tras algo así su traje ya no estaba para ponérselo, aunque de todas formas hiciera tiempo que esa indumentaria estaba jubilada.  
—¿Y si me lo regalas? – La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, pero igualmente, el menor rompió a reír mientras se giraba, para quedar bocarriba.  
—¿Y para qué lo quieres? ¿Es que ahora quieres ser yo?  
—No, pero si me lo pongo más veces, igual follamos más.  
—Follamos bastante, o eso creo yo.  
—Cuatro veces a la semana es poco.  
—Estamos dentro de la media estadounidense, ¿no? – Se quejó Rogers.  
—A mí eso me da igual. Yo no soy un estadounidense medio.  
—Cuarentón sí. Tu edad sí que es media.  
—Eso no tiene nada que ver. – Bufó Stark, alzando la pierna que descansaba sobre el otro vientre. Al pisarle el abdomen con la dura bota, este se retorció y se quejó entre risas. – Niñato insolente, ¿no venías de los años cuarenta? ¿Y el respeto por tus mayores?  
—Hace cinco años que me adapté a tu tiempo, señor moderno. – Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabiendo que se acercaba el momento tierno postcoital de su pareja, Tony dejó que le cogieran la mano. – Puedo darte mis botas, si las quieres.  
—¿Solo eso?  
—Suficiente, ¿no crees? – Con la mano que no sujetaba la contraria, acarició la pierna que tenía encima hasta el inicio de la prenda de la que hablaban. – Te quedan sexys igualmente.  
—¿Un cuarentón sexy? Qué cosas más raras tienes, capi.  
—Mi cuarentón sexy. – Soltando su mano, se incorporó y se acercó a él para besar sus labios de forma desvergonzada y a intervalos cortos. La que acariciaba su pierna subió de nuevo hasta tocar el flácido miembro del millonario. – Mi cuarentón mortalmente sexy, si puedo aclararlo. ¿Y si te quedas aquí un rato más?  
—¿Me dejarás ponerme tus otros trajes?  
—De eso nada. No quiero empalmarme cada vez que tenga que ir de Capitán América por la vida, gracias.

Dejando el tema aparcado, el moreno permitió que volvieran a cubrirle con un cuerpo joven y trabajado, acariciando sus caderas cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas aún con botas. Botas que cruzó tras la espalda de Steve mientras este le besaba lánguidamente.

—Molaría que te empalmaras trajeado, capi. – Al recibir como respuesta una ceja levantada, frotó con uno de sus gemelos cubiertos de rojo la espalda que agarraba con este. – Así yo podría chupársela al Capitán América para calmarle.  
—Eso te haría sentir poderoso, supongo.  
—Supones bien. – Callando de nuevo, ambos hombres compartieron más besos largos y eróticos y caricias prohibidas. Al separarse, una vez más los ojos azules pedían antes que su boca.  
—Quédate aquí un rato más. Y a cambio te perdono que te pusieras uno de mis trajes sin mi permiso.  
—Vale. Pero solo porque me has regalado unas buenas botas.

Sonriendo, Steve volvió a inclinarse para besar a su pareja. Mientras compartían besos y caricias, ya en calma tras la salvaje sesión de sexo vivida momentos antes, ambos pensaron en lo mismo.

Les encantaba el traje de Capitán América.


End file.
